During an electrophysiological (EP) diagnostic procedure (also called EP study), catheters are strategically placed at various locations of the heart to provide signals, which are displayed as traces on a recording system. An EP recording system allows an orderly display of these recordings in the format of individual traces; each trace corresponding to an electrode (catheter electrode/pair or ECG electrode). During the EP study, the electrophysiologist may try to ablate the tissue if the recorded signals indicate abnormal electrical activity.